gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Skeleton Island
Spend 50 Gems to unlock Skeleton Island & rescue Pirate Gumball! You will get 100 Fruits of World Tree after Purchase (Clear Ancient Arena first before you unlock) Complete this maze to get the Pirate gumball. Hidden Gumball To get the Ghost Captain gumball *Buy and save 5 Ghost Crystals from the Ghost Dock (Special Shop on a large amount of floors in this maze) *Find him in the Captain's Cabin appear randomly and offer him the 5 crystals Quests / DP Enemies About Output Ghost Ship! Pirates' Reinforcement! Floors 20 (Difficulty 24) - 1 Vigor Goal! The Depth of Skeleton Asland! Floors 25 (Difficulty 25) - 1 Vigor Ocean Covered by Dense Fog Floors 25 (Difficulty 26) - 1 Vigor Fire! Catastrophe of the Ocean! Floors 30 (Difficulty 26) - 1 Vigor Endless Mode - 2 Vigor Boss Siren's Curse: Launch an attack every 3 rounds, inflicting 3x damage and Status Siren's Curse * Status Siren's Curse: Damage taken +30%, effect can accumulate, valid on floor. This effect is not technically a curse, curse immunity will not protect you from it. Aqua Shield: Casts Aqua Shield every time 40% of HP is lost * While it lasts, lose only 1 HP from any type of damage. Lasts for 8 hits. Siren's Realm: * Lev 30 to 50: Physical Resistance +10%, Spell resistance +10% * Lev 60 to 80: Physical Resistance +20%, Spell resistance +20% * Lev 90 to ??: Physical Resistance +30%, Spell resistance +30% Special Occurrences Ghost Ship Ghost Ship resides in the upper right corner of each floor. It attacks you until you reach it and buy it for 200 EP at which point it becomes an ally for the rest of the maze run. As an ally, Ghost Ship starts with 20 Attack and 20 Power and attacks one enemy every 10 turns doing damage equal to its attack. There are 5 areas of upgrade for the ship. *'Level' (max 30): Level is increased every time you release a Ghost Sailor in a floor or buy one from the shop. Each level gives Ghost Ship +2 Attack & +2 Power *'Dragon's Bombard' (max 5): Upgraded by using Dragon Carronade - Active skill, 8 rounds cooldown, Launch 3 bombs, each doing Damage = Ghost Ship's Power * 50%/60%/70%/?/? *'Swfit Shoot' (max 5): Upgraded by Goblin's Device - Ship's Attack +2/4/6/8/10, Reduce normal attack cooldown by 1/2/3/4/5 rounds. *'Endless Ammo' (max 5): Upgraded by Golden Caisson - Ship's Power +2/4/6/8/10, Bombard's +1/2/3/4/5 bombs *'Siren's Song' (max 5): Upgraded by Siren Figurehead - Ship's Attack & Power +1/2/3/4/5, Reduce enemies attack by 1/2/3/4/5 Level starts at 1, the other areas start at 0. Ghost Dock (shop) *Ghost Sailor - 80 EP (upgrades ship level) *Ghost Crystal - 150 EP *Dragon Carronade - 120 EP *Goblin's Device - 120 EP *Golden Caisson - 120 EP *Siren Figurehead - 120 EP Special blackmail result from Gang Cadre : ? Drift Bottles Drift bottles give EP Drift Bottle (Orange) - gives Robinson's Drift Bottle During the stage runs, you'll also find formulas for different potions: * Whale Oil, Siren's Potion, Coconut Juice, Cactus Juice Coconut Tree Gives Coconut, Rotten Coconut, or Strange Fruit Contaminated Slates Whenever a Jellyfish is killed, all unopened slates are contaminated for 5 rounds and get a greenish color. If you open contaminated slated the usual way, you get poisoned for 3 rounds. Note: One round of the poison is applied immediately which is why you'll see the counter on the effect set to 2 rounds. Sea Monsters' Lair (Cave) These cave are quite rare and often won't appear until you have crossed 50 floors or more (PoE floors are counted). Fight 4 tentacles to search a shipwreck. Can loot things like the devices for upgrading the Ghost Ship. Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: *Rainbow Shell (boss loot) *Tower Flower (high chance) * Other rank 3 Ingredients as boss loot (Evil Pumpkin, Crystal Egg) *Gumball Pot as boss loot and potentially from God of Thieves *Melee Relics * Occasional from the Ghost Crystals. * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Gumball Specific Loot and Effects *Gang Cadre can occasionally receive 3 Ghost Sailors when blackmailing the Ghost Dock. Tips *The ghost ship cannot be upgraded past level 30 with level 5 treasures (except by using Farplane's Lantern and Cooking). Always search any sailor's remains beyond this point and there's no reason to enter sea monster's lairs. The fully upgraded ship becomes mostly useless beyond F80. Unless you have a weak team, using the Planar Prophet title is excessive. *While Ghost Crystals can generate gems, former round-counting methods are no longer accurate. Research will be necessary to determine if there is any pattern and what affects it if so. *Try using the ship's bombard attack when the boss' aqua shield is active. Notes External links * Video walkthrough Category:Mazes